Welcome To The Black Parade
by honeyandmustard
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is the newest member of the Black Parade, a group that are 'Licensed to Kill'. Once Sebastian recieves his assignment his must do everything in his power to protect him. Story is based loosely on the the song by the same name by My Chemical Romance. This story is a Kurtbastian end game but does have some Klaine. Rate and Review please and tell me what you think.


**Author Note: I've been wanting to write this story for a long time and it originally was a Klaine story but I decided that Blaine is far too innocent to be a member of the Black Parade. If you are confused, the Black Parade will be described in detail in further details, so I don't want to give too much away. I hope you enjoy, because it has taken me nearly a year and a half to get this into written format. **

**I'd also love to have a beta, if anyone is interested, please PM me. Also, the boring stuff, I DO NOT OWN GLEE... This was just for fun!**

* * *

><p>It was the 14th of September 2014 which only meant one thing, the town of Lima was buzzing with the excitement that the carnival would shortly be passing through town. People had decorated their houses and were standing outside them, listening for the noises of the bands and carnival floats. The roads had been cleaned, even though the carnival left a lot of debris in it's wake.<p>

Sebastian Smythe hated the carnival. He hated everything about it, except the marching bands. He had always found they had a certain flair about them and he enjoyed watching them. It also had a lot to do with the carnival five years ago, when his father, Colin Smythe, had requested him go with him alone.

* * *

><p><em>The marching bands were going through when his dad crouched next to him and smiled, "Son, you know how special you are right?" he asked, gently taking his twelve year old son's hand. <em>

_Sebastian smiled at his dad and looked around him, "I know that I am luckily enough to be at the front row of the marching bands, which are awesome, but I definitely leaving after they have passed through, I hate the rest". _

_His father laughed and nodded, "And that's fine but I have something I need to tell you". This seemed to get Sebastian's attention who turned towards his father._

"_What is it father?" he asked gently._

_It broke Colin's heart that he had to tell Sebastian about the truth of his family and what they were. He had been told himself when he was a young boy and so had his father before that. All he knew was that, when he was told, he was scared. He gulped and nodded, "Son, my dearest Sebastian, you are a member of the Black Parade" he breathed, "And you have to be ready to accept a job when one arises". _

_Sebastian tilted his head to the side, "I'm part of the Black Parade? The group of people who protect others? Who make sure that a select person has a guardian? That sounds awesome Dad". _

_Colin was grateful that Sebastian knew who the Black Parade were, but finding out you were part of the Black Parade and actually starting work for them were too different things and Colin wouldn't start preparing Sebastian until it was absolutely necessary._

* * *

><p>This memory was the reason Sebastian was hardly focusing on the carnival. He wasn't listening or looking for it, waiting for it too start, he was scanning the crowds.<p>

The thing was, most people started service with the Black Parade when they were seventeen years old as it was deemed an acceptable age to know the difference between right and wrong and it was seen to be easier to make friends at that age. Sebastian had celebrated his birthday only last week and he was now waiting to be summoned by the Masters of the Black Parade to be given his assignment. The new and final school year was due to begin and his parents had agreed that, if needed he could transfer but, the summons hadn't happened yet and he was anxious.

This is why Sebastian was scanning the crowd, he was trying to spot people who looked like they might need help but, on carnival day, that was a hard task. Everyone was smiling and happy, except for the people who hadn't gotten a good view. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, suddenly he wasn't feeling the carnival. He shuffled his way through the crowd and got to freedom.

It was then he decided that he wouldn't go home, but to the local café, so he could calm himself down before he went home. Since his birthday he had gotten his hopes up everyday and everyday that got dashed. His parents had warned him that he may never get summoned but that wasn't an option for Sebastian. Every member of his family had been summoned and protected someone, he wasn't being the only one who didn't.

Once he was seated, he ordered himself a cup of coffee and took a seat. He looked around even the café to see if anyone was a possible match for him, and gave up very quickly. There was only himself and three others in the café, and the the other three were moaning about missing the carnival.

After his 2nd cup of coffee and as he was about to leave, he heard his phone ring and scrambled to answer it. He looked at the caller ID, noticed it was an unknown number and answered quickly, "Sebastian Smythe speaking..."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Leave us a review if you would like to see more! Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions just let me know by either review or personal message! Thanks for reading!<br>**


End file.
